


All the Proof

by Seblainer



Series: Finding My Way [63]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28278252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Abby and Tim talk one night.
Relationships: Timothy McGee/Abby Sciuto
Series: Finding My Way [63]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1495427
Kudos: 1





	All the Proof

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing.

Fandom: NCIS  
Title: All the Proof  
Characters: Abby Sciuto, Tim McGee  
Pairing: Tim/Abby  
Rating/Warnings: PG. Het.  
Summary: Abby and Tim talk one night.  
A/N: Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing. Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes or bookmarks. <3  
Disclaimer: Donald P. Bellisario and Don McGill own this show and these characters.  
Words: 187 words without title and ending.

Word to use: Surrender

FMW #63: All the Proof

Tim loves Abby. Goth clothing, science-loving Abby. They have been friends for years before they started dating and he's never regretted it. His life's better because of her.

They're in bed together one night and though he's still creeped out about sleeping in a coffin, he doesn't care. He's claustrophobic, but refuses to let it stop him.

He accepts her quirks, everything about her. Even though his mind tells him that he should run away before he gets too close, but it's too late.

Abby's an amazing woman and he can't imagine his life without her. "You know, I wouldn't do this for anyone else. I'm not good in tight spaces."

Abby chuckles and reaches out for one of his hands. "You're doing well."

Tim hears and just shakes his head. "You know what I mean."

Abby nods. "I do. The fact that you do this without protest, it means everything. It's all the proof I need that you love me."

Tim nods. "It took me a long time to be able to surrender to my feelings for you instead of fighting them. But I'm glad we're together."

Abby smiles and then says, "Me, too."

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes or bookmarks. <3


End file.
